¡Luna llena, Colagusano!
by Victoire Black
Summary: "Mañana hay luna llena... ¡Luna llena, Colagusano!". Porque después de años siendo amigos, las cosas seguían igual. Porque después de años persiguiendo chicas, ellas los seguían viendo igual... Y porque esas risas jamás iban a terminar.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**¡Luna llena, Colagusano!**

* * *

Un golpe seco los despertó. En la oscuridad, demoraron unos segundos en adaptar sus ojos recién abiertos para poder distinguir ese bulto llamado Peter Pettigrew que, como todas las mañanas, los despertaba cayéndose de la cama gracias a su usual "_pesadilla de las 7_", como ya era nombrada oficialmente por sus compañeros de habitación, después de haber estado seis años usándolo como despertador. Como siempre, Peter tardó unos segundos en volver a subir a la cama, enredándose aún más con las sábanas, y tropezando con los doseles.

—Mañana hay luna llena —comentó James desperezándose en su cama, aquel miércoles de abril. Tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de luz, y se los colocó. La mancha borrosa que había resultado ser su habitación se tornó un poco más definida, pero aún se notaba la falta de luz: no había amanecido.

Esa misma habitación la compartía con sus cuatro mejores amigos, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y... Frank. Siempre eran los Merodeadores, y Frank. Fulano, y Frank. Siempre Frank. Porque Frank era uno de los mejores amigos que una persona podría llegar a encontrar jamás, un Gryffindor en potencia, un futuro gran auror, pero por sobre todo, era Frank, Frankie, _su_ Frankie. No había aceptado a unirse a los Merodeadores, por más ofrecido que tuviera su puesto. Conocía a la perfección los detalles de la vida de Sirius, prófugo de las familias sangre pura del Mundo Mágico; de Peter, a quien su padre había abandonado de pequeño, y que aún vivía con su madre muggle en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Gran Bretaña; del mismo James, cuyo único problema tenía nombre, apellido, ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo; y de Remus. Remus y su PPP, como les gustaba llamarlo en público: "pequeño problema peludo". Conocía la situación de tres de ellos como animagos ilegales, también, y no iba a hacer nada por invertir el hecho, le encantaba escuchar sus aventuras, sus inventos, sus exageraciones, y sobre todo, cómo eran felices juntos. Frank era otra cosa.

—¿Y qué pasa? —tartamudeó Peter, aún enredado en un sin fin de sábanas, doseles, prendas de pijama, y capas viejas. Sirius le tiró un almohadón desde la cama de al lado, y James y Frank rodaron los ojos, pero Remus sonrió. Sus tres amigos, por más idiotas, sucios, maleducados y arrogantes que fueran, habían convertido sus noches de calvario en una odisea.

—¡Luna llena, Colagusano! —se exasperó el chico de anteojos, mientras el más pequeño se encogía de hombros, como pidiendo disculpas. En ese momento, entraron Alice, Mary y...

—¡Lily! —exclamó Remus, sorprendido, al ser la primera vez que la veía entrar a la habitación. La joven entrecerró los ojos, y cuando focalizó su vista en su "Indeseable número 1", como le gustaba llamar a James, volteó la cabeza y se dirigió a Remus.

—Hasta donde yo sé, soy Lily y no un hombre lobo tomando poción Multijugos —contestó con una sonrisa cariñosa. A pesar de que el chico jamás hubiera contado abiertamente a sus compañeros su situación, todos lo habían adivinado a menor o mayor grado, y agradecía enormemente que ninguno lo hubiera juzgado. Para el resto de los Gryffindor, aún entre los que sabían lo que él era, seguía siendo el mismo prefecto desgarbado de sexto año.

—Evans —la llamó Cornamenta, notando que lo ignoraba—. ¿Viniste temprano a la habitación para practicar el verme recién despierto así no hay sorpresas cuando nos casemos?

—Peli, él es igual de miope por la mañana como por la noche, quiero aclarar —se entrometió Canuto, logrando recibir una mirada de Lily. Si las miradas matasen, ya estaría a mil metros bajo tierra.

—Vinimos porque McGonagall quiere que bajemos temprano al despacho de Dumbledore: la broma del 1º de Abril dejó a 13 Gryffindors, 5 Hufflepuffs y 3 Slytherins en enfermería, ¡y da gracias a Merlín de que no se haya enterado que estuviste en el medio de la organización!

—¿Y los Ravenclaws? —preguntó James, serio.

—Son lo bastante inteligentes como para saber que un día de los Inocentes no se puede bajar al Gran Comedor sin que explote algo bajo el asiento —respondió sin mirarlo, y se volteó a ver a Frank, que había carraspeado.

—¿Y ustedes? —inquirió el chico, mirando hacia las jóvenes que acompañaban a Lily.

—Están muertas por nosotros, Frankie —respondió Sirius, con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no comenzar a reír.

—Sueñen tranquilos —le espetó Mary guiñando un ojo.

—Y ojalá que cuando se despierten del sueño, la caída sea desde un séptimo piso —agregó Alice, para luego retirarse de la habitación junto a sus dos amigas.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —volvió a hablar Canuto, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él—. Tienen miedo de subir solas porque saben que soy irresistible y que no se van a poder contener.

Y las risas se sintieron durante un muy largo rato, resonando en la habitación misma y en el resto de la torre, esa risa que es difícil de olvidar y de terminar, esa risa que indudablemente jamás tendría fin.


End file.
